It's me you want
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sequel to ‘My Heart belongs to someone else’. It has been 16 years since Sesshoumaru told Kagome that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a female and called her Jade what happens when Naraku rises from the grave searching for revenge on Kagome. I thought


Summery: Sequel to 'My Heart belongs to someone else'. It has been 16 years since Sesshoumaru told Kagome that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a female and called her Jade; what happens when Naraku rises from the grave searching for revenge on Kagome. (I thought to include DBZ Characters)

**It's me you want**

Kagome and Sango were in the garden gossiping whilst their children were playing. Kagome's daughter Jade was wrestling Sango's son Kohaku, until Kida came out and piled on them. The two young mothers laughed until Kagome felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Sessh, I take it your father let you have the day off today"

"Yea and I can spend it with you love"

"Oh great another day ruined" Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru then bent down to her ear.

"You'll pay for that" He picked Kagome up bridal style and turned to Sango "You don't mind that I steal her away, do you?"

"Take her Sesshoumaru she's been talking too much"

"Ok" Sesshoumaru then took Kagome upstairs and threw her on the bed. He kissed her mark and trailed kisses down her neck; they were so distracted that they forgot that the door was still open. Suddenly their daughter Jade made her way to her room when she stopped and saw what her parents were doing.

"Dad you could of at least closed the door" Jade said closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru got off Kagome and walked to his daughter.

"You could have at least ignored us and ran on by"

"Yea but that would ruin the fun of embarrassing you"

"You're a little devil you know that"

"I guess I get it from you" Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and saw that she was now standing beside him laughing; she took Jade's hand and they made their way down the stairs. Sesshoumaru ran up behind then and put his daughter on his shoulders.

"Dad I'm 16 I think I'm a bit old for this"

"As long as you're shorter and younger than me then you're never too old"

"Oh well, and by the way you were totally right about the old thing" He then dropped her off his shoulders

"Ow that hurt"

"Do I honestly look like I care?" Before Jade could say anything Miroku ran through the palace doors to Sesshoumaru with an unconscious Inuyasha on his back.

"Monk what has happened to my brother?"

"Sesshoumaru, we were attacked; he was looking for Kagome"

"What does he want with me Miroku?" Kagome asked

"You dead" Miroku took Inuyasha off his back and put him into Sesshoumaru's arms

"Who did this?"

"N-Naraku" Kagome and Sesshoumaru went wide eyed, whilst Jade just looked completely confused.

"Miroku he can't be…I killed him"

"I know you did Kagome but somehow he's managed to rise from the dead" Kagome healed Inuyasha's wounds and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru… what are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know" Jade could definitely tell something was up by the seriousness in her parents' voice.

"Dad is uncle Inuyasha ok?"

"He's going to be alright Jade" Sesshoumaru replied "Go get your granddad for me"

"Sure" When Jade came back with Inutaisho Sango, Bankotsu, Kohaku and Kida were also in the room and Inuyasha had awoken and was lying on Sesshoumaru's lap. Inutaisho approached his children.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?"

"Naraku is back"

"But you told me that Kagome purified him"

"She did, somehow he had been able to resurrect himself. And now he's after Kagome"

"Ok, Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha in his room to rest"

"Sure" Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha bridal style and took him to his room to rest. Inutaisho then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome we will have to put up a protection spell for yourself and Jade"

"Why Jade"

"Because if what I've heard was true he uses the people you love against you"

"Yea he does" Sango said "He did it to me with my little brother Kohaku"

"Mom is that why I have my name?" Kohaku asked

"You have your name because you had a most honourable uncle"

"Cool" Kagome smiled at her friend and son, and then turned to Inutaisho.

"We have to take Jade for her Miko training at Keada's tomorrow; how are we supposed to get there now"

"Don't go, you would be endangering yourselves and others around you"

"You have got a point there"

"Just rest for tonight, we will discuss this tomorrow" Kagome nodded.

"Come Jade it's night fall; you know what that means"

"Yea bed time" Jade yawned. She ran to Inutaisho and hugged him "Goodnight gramps"

"Goodnight my little angel" Jade then caught her mother's hand and they went toward their bedrooms. When Kagome got into hers she found that Sesshoumaru was already there; she broke down crying and ran into his embrace.

"I-I'm so scared Sessh. What if he harms our little girl?"

"She will start her training tomorrow and so will myself"

"She's only 16 and she has to fight"

"I know you will start your Miko training tomorrow?"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru kissed his mate on the forehead and went to the door

"Where are you going?"

"It's my turn to put Jade into bed tonight"

"Hmm you know we have done that to her since she was a baby"

"She's still my baby in my eyes and always will"

"Awe Sessh"

"I'll be back soon" He then closed the door and made his way to Jade's room. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh hey dad"

"Hello love" Sesshoumaru put the covers over his daughter and caressed her hair. She smiled at him and yawned.

"It's not like you to be tired"

"I know it's weird" Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead and blew out her candle

"Goodnight Jade"

"Goodnight dad" Sesshoumaru closed the bedroom door and went back to his chambers. When he entered his room Kagome was on the bed waiting for him; he lay next to and embraced her.

Elsewhere Naraku was in a dark room with a girl in white, holding a mirror with Sesshoumaru and Kagome inside.

"Hmm so you have mated the demon lord and bared his heir Kagome? This shall be fun." Naraku grinned "Thank you Kanna that will be all; on your way out send Kagura in." Kanna bowed and fetched Kagura. (On the looks of it Naraku has resurrected along with his incarnations) Kagura kneeled in front of Naraku.

"You wanted to see me Naraku"

"Yes Kagura I want you to pay a visit to the man you love so dearly"

"How did you"

"I've known for a long time that you have fallen for the demon Lord; and I also know that you have lost your chance with him"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sesshoumaru is mates with Kagome and they had a half breed daughter" Naraku knew that Kagura was a betrayer and thought that she would do anything for Sesshoumaru to hold her in his arms.

"What"

"Yes I know, I will let you kill the daughter but if you fail me you shall die"

"Naraku can't I just kill the Miko instead?"

"No I want to kill Kagome"

"Fine"

"Leave know and do so whilst everybody is sleeping" Kagura left the room and thought to herself _'Naraku you're so foolish; I would never hurt Sesshoumaru in any way and if I killed his child I would be doing just that nor will I kill his… mate' _Kagura pulled out her feather and flew to the castle. When she arrived to her surprise a bunch of demons jumped her and called for Inutaisho.

Inutaisho left his room to see what all the commotion was about. "Woman what are you doing in my castle?"

"I thought this castle was lord Sesshoumaru's"

"I'm his father"

"Oh yes I see the resemblance"

"What is it that you wish?"

"To begin with I want to be set free and secondly I must speak with your son"

"What about"

"Naraku"

"What is your name?"

"Kagura"

"Hmm you're the wind sorceress Sesshoumaru was telling me about earlier; he also told me that you came from Naraku."

"I'm not here to attack nor trick you; I hate Naraku for making me his slave and taking me to hell with him." Inutaisho sighed and pulled her from the guards.

"I'll take over now"

"Yes milord" The guards said and left. Inutaisho took Kagura to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked the door.

"Who is it" Sesshoumaru asked

"Me"

"What do you want?"

"A woman is here to see you" Just then they heard Kagome yelling.

"You better not be having an affair Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome why would I have my father bring her here of all places"

"So there someone"

"Believe what you want" Jade woke from all the noise and left her room

"Gramps does mom believes dad is having an affair again?" She said half awake

"Yes love, go back to bed"

"I can't anyway I had a nightmare"

"Let me sort out business here and I'll be with you" Jade then saw Kagura.

"Hello"

"Hey kid" Kagura answered. Suddenly Kagome shot out of the door and saw Kagura.

"So you're alive as well"

"Yea" Then Sesshoumaru left the bedroom holding his head

"Huh Kagura what are you doing here… alive?"

"What happened to you?"

"Kagome… but anyway my question"

"When Naraku came back to life we came back with him" Inutaisho then released her

"Here take her whilst I'll see to your unsettled daughter"

"No gramps I want dad to hear it… no offence"

"Sesshoumaru, do you want her to wait for you?"

"No she can wait with me until I've finished talking"

"Ok, I'm going back to bed" Inutaisho went back to bed whilst the rest took Kagura to the living room.

"Sesshoumaru Naraku sent me here to kill your daughter"

"How does he know?"

"He was watching you through Kanna's mirror"

"I see"

"Sesshoumaru here's the deal I'll help you if you help me"

"What do you want?"

"As I have always wanted…" Before she could finish Kagome jumped in.

"Wow Kagura you can't have that"

"Don't be an idiot Miko I was on about my freedom"

"Oh I thought"

"I know what you thought"

"Kagura if this plan does go off how could you help me"

"By either helping you on killing Naraku of I'll protect you child"

"Fine you can protect Jade but if anything happens to her I'll kill you"

"Understood Sesshoumaru"

"You can't leave here either"

"I understand"

"You shall sleep in the room next to my daughter" Suddenly Jade butted in.

"Sorry but my dream involves this conversation… I think"

"What happened in your dream Jade?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I was out horse riding with mom until she got hit by a flying dagger; I held her in my arms and looked in the direction where the dagger came from. There stood a man with red eyes on his hands, wore a blue kimono and had armour floating behind him. He walked toward me and told me that mom is dead and that you were being killed this second by his ward called umm Hakudoushi; I demanded for his name and he pulled a dagger out of his kimono. He said he was Naraku and then it all went black. Then I woke up." Jade looked at her father and saw his eyes were wide. "Dad"

"Naraku has been haunting you in your sleep"

"It seems that way"

"You are not to leave the castle for a long time; at least not until he's dead"

"Huh… fine"

"Now go to bed"

"No way"

"And why is that?"

"What if that pervert forces himself on me in my sleep?"

"Then remember it's a dream"

"Easy for you to say" Jade got up from her seat and made baby steps to her room.

"Any slower Jade and you'll die of old age never mind Naraku"

"Dad that would take 1000 years don't be so stupid"

"Watch your mouth madam" Sesshoumaru stood and Jade shot up stairs to her room; soon after everybody retired for the night.

The next morning Jade woke at 4:00am _'Oh crap now I'll never get beck to sleep. Wait dad is still asleep so I can do a little horse riding; as long as I sneak past gramps' _Jade quickly got dressed and made her way to the stables.

It was now 6:00am and Sesshoumaru had awoken; he turned to his sleeping mate and kissed her on the cheek. _'I guess I better check on little miss'_ Sesshoumaru got out of bed, dressed and made his way to Jade's room. He opened the door and saw a lump (Before Jade left she knew he would check on her so she put a pillow under the covers to fool him) so he closed the door and went to his duties.

Jade was on her favourite horse Entei in a field out of view of the castle. She neared a stream, got off the horse and freshened up; as she was doing so a demon in a baboon pelt neared her. As soon as he touched her shoulder she jumped a mile.

"Sorry to frighten miss but I'm lost" Naraku said pretending to be something he's not

"Oh you're in the West sir"

"It seems as if I've seen your face before; may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Princess Jade of the Western lands"

"Oh, you're Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter"

"Yea… sir"

"Please milady you don't have to speak so formally to a person lower than you"

"I know but I've been raised with manners"

"So I see may you help me back to the eastern lands?"

"Sorry I'm not allowed near the East"

"Why is that?"

"Umm… my life is in danger by a demon in the east"

"Well sadly I know every evil being there is so I might know; after all I know your father"

"My father isn't evil"

"True he's a disgrace to us demons, mating a human. And then you're born a half breed"

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku took off the pelt and revealed himself "You're Naraku"

"I take it Kagura turned against me and told you then; how pathetic she loves Sesshoumaru that much. Oh well it's time for you to perish"

"No I won't" Jade snapped

"What are you going to do about it?" Jade dived on Entei and the horse took off. The castle was in view now and Naraku knocked her off the horse; luckily for Jade she screamed loud enough for her father to hear her.

"That sounds like Jade… but" Sesshoumaru ran to Jade's room and pulled back the covers. "That stupid girl" Sesshoumaru then ran as fast as he could to the battle field.

Naraku had Jade pinned to the ground as she was crying for help. He trapped her arms under his legs while he caressed her cheek; she then burst out crying _'Oh crap I think he's going to force himself on me'._

"My Princess you are a beauty; maybe I'll toy with you first before I kill you" Jade was so shocked she screamed as loud as she could

"DADDY HELP ME" As on cue Sesshoumaru appeared and knocked Naraku off her.

"Way hey Sesshy's here"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter you scum bag"

"I was only going to toy with her… really close"

"You disgust me" Sesshoumaru charged forward and beat the shit into Naraku. With the strength Naraku had left he retreated back to the East. Sesshoumaru growled and turned to his daughter, who was looking at her father in relief, happiness, sadness, and fear all in one.

"Father I"

"You disobeyed me"

"I'm sorry"

"Try to tell me that the next time he gets you and I can't save you" Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, pulled her on Entei and rode back to the castle. When they arrived Kagome was panicking until she saw Sesshoumaru throw his injured daughter on the floor.

"Jade you're ok" Kagome was about to help her up until Sesshoumaru stopped her "What are you doing?"

"Disciplining my child Kagome"

"Did Naraku get to her?"

"Yea and she almost ended up bearing his child"

"He tried to force himself on her"

"Yes and that's what she gets for disobeying orders" Jade got on her knees and stared at the ground. Kagome walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"You dishonour us"

"M-mother I thought you were being too protective"

"So you thought it would be cool to not listen to your father"

"I have shamed our family and I apologise for it"

"It's not that easy. From now on you shall never leave your father's side, understand"

"Yes…"

"Good" Kagome walked past her family and went to see Sango and tell her the news. For the rest of the day Jade was completely ignored even by Kagura (But she most probably did that because Sesshoumaru was) until Sesshoumaru sat her on the garden bench

"Jade was there a reason you disobeyed me?"

"I just… wasn't thinking straight"

"Never do it again"

"I promise never to dishonour you again" Sesshoumaru sighed and kneeled down in front of her

"I don't care about honour I care about you. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"But you're brave you would cope"

"I wasn't today"

"You wasn't"

"I thought I might lose you"

"I guess even Lord's get scared too"

"Hmm"

"But you know what"

"What"

"I think Naraku was afraid of you"

"Because nobody messes with your dad" Sesshoumaru embraced his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I have arranged you to fight in the tournament coming in the northern lands"

"You mean the world tournament?"

"Yep"

"Cool, when do we departure?"

"Tonight" Jade then ran to her room and packed.

That night everybody got a horse and left for the northern lands. When they arrived around 1:00am a man in an orange fighting kimono came out to greet them"

"Ah Sesshoumaru it's been years since I've seen you" Sesshoumaru got off his horse and greeted the man.

"It's good to see you too Goku"

"Well I guess you must all be tired; come on in the wife out for the week but Vegeta, Bulma and their child are here"

"Where are your sons?"

"Out looking at dragon eggs… don't ask" Sesshoumaru helped his mate and daughter off their horses.

"Well hello there who are these lovely ladies?"

"Goku this is my mate Kagome and my daughter Jade" Goku kissed Kagome's hand

"An honour" He then turned to Jade and lifted her chin "Wow such a beauty, with eyes the colour of rain" Jade blushed

"Umm thanks"

"This is my friend Bankotsu with his mate Sango and his son Kohaku; this is my daughter's guard Kagura and you know my father of course"

"How could I not Sesshoumaru" The gang entered the house to find Bulma sitting on the sofa.

"Awe Sesshoumaru long time no see"

"Hey Bulma, where's that husband of yours"

"By here" Vegeta then walked out of a corner.

"Good to see you old friend"

"Same here" Then their son Trunks came out. After all the introductions and refreshments everybody retired for the night.

The next morning Kagome, Kagura, Sango and Bulma went shopping, Inutaisho, Kohaku and Bankotsu went hunting whilst Sesshoumaru told Vegeta and Goku the problem he was having with Naraku. Trunks was in the living room throwing a ball against the wall when Jade came down; he stopped as soon as he saw her. She was wearing a blue and gold training outfit that hugged her figure in all the right places; trunks looked in amazement. Jade saw this and turned to him.

"Oh good morning Trunks"

"Hey yourself" Jade sat next to him

"Are you going to compete in the tournament coming up?"

"Yea are you"

"Yep" Then Goku came into the room

"Yo Trunks why don't you take Jade out and show her the area"

"Umm sure if she wants"

"I'd love to" Jade said. Trunks looked into her eyes and skipped a beat; he was now blushing. "I'll just ask my father's permission"

"Ok" Jade and Trunks entered the room where the adults were talking.

"Father is it ok if Trunks takes me out and shows me the area?"

"As long as you listen to him" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh I will"

"Trunks I'm putting her in your hands ok; just to let you know she's a real handful" Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Trunks' wrist and they shot out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Would you like to see the town or the mountains?"

"Well where do you usually go?"

"Well I go to the mountains but it's your choice"

"I also love the mountains I find them very peaceful"

"Cool" Trunks then thought about what he had to do and blushed "I will have to fly you there if that's ok?"

"Cool I love flying" Jade walked closer to him and he picked her up bridal style and flew to the mountains. During the journey Jade looked at him funny.

"Trunks"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you use your youkai cloud? It would have been easier"

"Only demons posses those"

"Well you can't be human, can you?"

"I'm half Saiyan and half human I just like you except you're half demon and half human"

"Do you have a name for it?"

"Nope, not a lot of people are saiyans. Have you?"

"Yea terrible ones, such as half breed or half blooded disgrace. I suppose hanyou is the only nice way to call us"

"I'm sorry to hear that; I bet they wouldn't dare to call you one though since you're the Princess of the West"

"You'd be surprised" They landed on a mountain near a dragon's nest. Unfortunately for Trunks Goku's sons Gohan and Goten were there; as soon as they saw the couple they flew over.

"Hey Trunks who's your friend?" Gohan asked

"She's our fathers' friends' daughter, Princess Jade"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess"

"Oh please, just call me Jade"

"Ok fine with me; I'm Gohan and this is my brother Goten"

"It's good to meet you both"

"Hmm, well we better be off mom is going to kill us"

"She's shopping so only dad is there"

"Yes" Gohan and Goten then flew home. Jade turned to Trunks and smiled

"They're so sweet"

"Yea well you haven't seen them drunk yet"

"They drink already"

"When our mothers go out our fathers give us drink; I don't touch the stuff"

"So you're the mature one then?"

"I suppose you could call it that" All morning Trunks showed Jade everything and they were soon finished at 3:00pm.

"Hey Jade do you want to go back now? To get something to eat"

"Yea sure" Jade ran to him and he picked her up until the ground started to shake and Naraku appeared. "NO"

"Hello Princess" Naraku laughed. Trunks could sense his terrible aura, turned and flew in the direction of the house; he could sense Naraku following and he could practically smell the fear from Jade.

"Don't worry Jade I won't let him touch you"

"You don't know how strong he is"

"I could sense"

"So could I and it wasn't his fullest, he was hiding most of it"

"What how is that possible; for a demon like him it should be impossible"

"Demon like him"

"Yes he's a hanyou"

"I'm one"

"Yea but have you seen your parents, they are the strongest in the lands"

"I know" They landed by the house and were followed by Naraku.

"Now come quietly Princess or I'll kill your boyfriend"

"Stay away from her" Trunks snapped. He pulled Jade behind him and turned super Saiyan.

"Feh, boy that's all you got? It's pathetic"

"That's just a taster of my power"

"Instead of using your mouth use your fists and prove it to me"

"Sure" Trunks was about to charge but was stopped by a clawed hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Protect my daughter Trunks and I'll handle this distraction" Sesshoumaru ordered

"Now Sesshoumaru I think we both know that I'm more than a mere distraction"

"And we both know that you will be sent back to hell"

"Maybe, where's your mate Prince? I can't wait until I have my hands on her"

"I won't allow that"

"Fine, then I'll hurt her by taking her child"

"You will not harm my family" Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and the battle began. They were half through the battle and Sesshoumaru was seriously injured when Naraku had only a scratch on him; he knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground and held a sword to his throat.

"I guess I will have your family in my hands" Before he could strike Sesshoumaru he was knocked back by a blue light.

"Stay back Naraku!" Naraku turned to see Kagome standing in front of her now unconscious mate.

"Just the one I wanted to see"

"It's me you want Naraku, so stay away from my family"

"Actually I've had a fascination in your daughter lately; and we both know I always get what I want"

"So you wanted to go to hell then? If so I'll gladly send you back" Then Sango, Bulma, and Kagura walked out from behind the house. As soon as Naraku saw Kagura he killed her "Traitor"

Jade looked in shock to see her protector disintegrate into a million pieces; she then looked back to her mother. "Naraku I will never let you harm my child" Kagome snapped "Trunks take her out of here"

"Huh oh yea" He picked Jade up and was about to fly until he felt a spike go through his body, he dropped Jade and fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Trunks" Bulma, Vegeta and Jade shouted. Jade put her hand over his stomach and healed his wound; he felt his pain fade and he looked up to see Jade.

"Jade…"

"Shhh, rest" Jade turned to Naraku and growled "You disgust me; you're a pathetic example of a demon"

"Ha, have you even seen yourself half breed?"

"I have but you clearly haven't, you're a hanyou too nit twit"

"Big words from such a small girl"

"You can use your mouth but can you use your fists?"

"A challenge I'll gladly take" Kagome turned to Jade and yelled

"Don't be so stupid Jade, you know you can't defeat him"

"I can at least try"

"No" Jade put her hands together and chanted her spell "Ka-me Ka-me ha" She hit him in the chest which gave him a serious wound.

"You damn wench you'll pay for that" As he charged at Jade she was swooped up into Goku's arms and carried to the roof.

"Stay here" Goku jumped to Naraku and fought. He ended the same way as Sesshoumaru; soon after all the men fought and ended the same way (Luckily they are not dead). Jade saw him move to her mother and she jumped in the way to block the attack. He knocked her out of the way and knocked Kagome unconscious so that she landed on top of Sesshoumaru.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Don't worry princess I won't kill them unless you join me"

"Why"

"With the power of your parents formed together in you I could be unstoppable" Kagome awoke and rose.

"No Naraku… please… don't take her"

"What would you do to stop it wench?"

"I'll… I'll b-bear your child"

"Excellent"

"No mom you can't" Jade screamed

"I have to; this is for you and our family."

"NO" Naraku jumped to Kagome and lifted her

"Well let's go mate"

"I'm not your mate"

"Feh" They then disappeared into thin air.

It had now gone an hour and the injured had awoken accept for Sesshoumaru. Jade was sitting next to her father sobbing. "Dad wake up… please" She lay on his chest and cried her eyes out. Suddenly Sesshoumaru woke and patted his daughter's head.

"I'm ok Jade, calm yourself"

"Oh dad"

"Where's your mother?" Jade lifted her head to meet her father's eyes; he saw worry in her eyes "Where is she?"

"She went with Naraku"

"What"

"He wanted to take me with him but she stopped him and said she would bear his child if he let me be"

"No"

"She said she was doing it for us" Sesshoumaru got out of bed and put his armour on that Jade removed earlier. They walked into the living room which was where everybody was; Vegeta looked up.

"I see you're up Sesshoumaru, are you well enough to fight?"

"Yes and I'm going to kill Naraku" As he said that Jade felt something rush through her veins which made her collapse. When she looked up (In a vision) she saw the Miko Midoriko, the one her mother was always talking about.

"Princess Jade I have seen the battle and I know what your father wishes to do"

"Yes"

"He can't kill Naraku unless you and your mother are at his side"

"I understand"

"Now go back we have no time to lose" Jade then woke on the couch, she looked up and saw Bulma.

"You're lucky Trunks caught you before you fell"

"Huh"

"Yep" She looked at Trunks and saw him blush "Thanks Trunks" He kneeled next to her and blushed "N-no problem"

"Where's my dad?"

"He went after Naraku"

"What, I need to get there now"

"It's suicide"

"A powerful Miko told me that Naraku can only be defeated if my father, myself and my mother are there"

"Then… I'll take you" Before anyone could argue Trunks picked Jade up and flew to Naraku's castle. When they arrived they found Kagome standing against a wall watching Sesshoumaru and Naraku battle; Jade told her mother the story and agreed. As Sesshoumaru used his dragon strike Kagome and Jade used their purifying arrows and they hit Naraku all at the same time; he disintegrated into dust.

Sesshoumaru wasn't injured nor did Kagome bear Naraku's child; Sesshoumaru then approached Jade and kneeled.

"Now you have defeated Naraku you can go out again"

"Cool, dad I was wondering"

"What"

"Can I have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"But" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and flew back to the gang; Trunks did the same and followed Sesshoumaru. By now Sesshoumaru and Kagome had returned and Trunks had set Jade beside them.

"Thanks Trunks"

"No problem"

"No I need to thank you better than that"

"Huh" Jade moved closer to Trunks and kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru saw this and was not pleased by her actions but Kagome knocked some sense into him.

It had been 3 years since Naraku's death and everybody was in peace. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a baby boy and called him Yuki whilst Trunks had a castle built and asked Jade to move in with him; when she became pregnant Trunks panicked at what the demon lord would do to him. But alas nothing really happened since Kagome threatened Sesshoumaru "If you do anything to Trunks you will sleep downstairs"

I guess you could say… THE END


End file.
